Renaissance
by Vampirou
Summary: Os pour le défis de le St Valentin du Scott's Packs sur le thème "Première fois" Présence de Lime. Chriles ! (Chris/Stiles)


**Hello Everybody !**

 **Suite au défis St Valentin sur le Scott's Pack Voici mon Os**

 **Pairing : Chriles (Chris/Stiles)**

 **Rating M**

 **Bétatisé par Zephire Bleue, merci à elle parce que sinon ça pique les yeux**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est bien dommage..**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Bisous !**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_ C'était la première fois... Je veux dire depuis ma femme...

0000

Christopher Argent, chasseur de son état, arpentait la forêt à la recherche de la nouvelle bestiole qui créait la panique dans Beacon Hills. Un flingue dans une main, une lampe torche dans l'autre, ses pieds se posaient sans bruit sur les feuilles mortes quand soudain, derrière lui..

_ Monsieur Argent, chuchota fort Stiles qui était sur ses talons.

Le chasseur inspira pour garder son calme et se retourna.

_ Oui, Stiles ?  
_ Vous avez entendu ?

Non, il n'avait rien entendu, tout ça parce que cet hyperactif n'arrêtait pas de causer, tomber et faire du bruit !

_ Non, Stiles, je n'ai pas entendu, répondit-il, la mâchoire serrée.  
_ Chuuuuut ! Mais taisez-vous ! Ecoutez...

Est-ce que ce gamin se foutait de lui ?  
Un bruit sur sa gauche le mit soudainement en alerte, il leva son arme, prêt à abattre la chose qui s'y trouverait.

_ C'est un lapin ! s'extasia l'hyperactif. Baissez votre arme, vous n'allez pas tirer sur un lapin quand même ?

Non, pas sur le lapin, mais sur lui ? Peut être.  
Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche, il le sortit et décrocha en levant le regard vers la lune montante au moins ils avaient un peu de temps avant la prochaine pleine lune. Scott lui apprit que la bestiole était hors d'état de nuire. Chris allait enfin pouvoir rentrer chez lui et se reposer après cette soirée éprouvante, merci Stiles. Il allait prendre une bonne bière après avoir pris une douche chaude qui aura détendu tous ses muscles endoloris. L'extase en somme !

_ Youhou ! Allo la terre !

Le jeune remuait ses bras devant son visage. La douche attendra, il devait d'abord ramener Stiles.

_ Je te ramène. On y va.  
_ Euh... D'accord.

Ils marchèrent ensemble, silencieusement. C'était seulement maintenant que Stiles était silencieux, c'était vraiment l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité.

_ Dites...

Ah ? Bah non en fait, autant pour lui.

_ Quoi, Stiles ? souffla le chasseur, déjà fatigué de la conversation avenir, ou du monologue, à voir.

Il dodelina de la tête.

_ Je me demandais... Vous avez quelqu'un dans votre vie en ce moment ?

Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il racontait ce gamin ?

_ Ça ne te regarde pas.  
_ Ça veut dire oui?  
_ Je n'ai pas dis ça, s'agaça Chris.  
_ Donc ça veut dire non, conclut fièrement Stiles avec un claquement de langue.

Non mais c'était pas vrai !

_ Tant mieux.  
_ Pardon ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Chris.  
_ Non rien, marmonna innocemment le lycéen.

Les sourcils du chasseur se froncèrent. Mais avec quoi il s'amenait ? Le SUV étant enfin en vue, il allait pouvoir ramener Stiles et arrêter d'essayer de le comprendre ou même de l'écouter. Ils montèrent en voiture et Chris inserra la clé de contact.

_ Dites...

Quoi encore ?! Le chasseur ferma les yeux et inspira avec exaspération. Il voulait juste rentrer chez lui et prendre une douche, s'apitoya-t-il en pensée.

_ Oui ? répondit-il avec toute la maîtrise dont il était capable.  
_ J'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi, posa Stiles doucement. Papa est pas là, Scott va sûrement rester avec Derek ce soir et j'ai pas vraiment envie d'être tout seul.

Chris avait peur de comprendre.

_ Du coup, je me demandais si je pouvais pas rester avec vous ?

Au revoir repos. Quoi qu'il pouvait dire non, n'est-ce pas? Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'hyperactif qui regardait ses propres doigts jouer avec son tee-shirt.

_ Stiles ? Est-ce que ça va ?  
_ Hein ? Oui, bien sûr. Laissez tomber, je sais pas pourquoi je vous ai demandé ça... Laissez tomber.  
_ Stiles ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, il laissa sa tête retomber sur la vitre et regarda le paysage défiler.

_ Euh... Chris, j'habite à gauche.  
_ Je sais, mais moi j'habite à droite.  
_ Oh.

Chris gara sa voiture devant son immeuble.

_ Tu viens?  
_ Euh... Oui d'accord.

Bizarrement toute l'assurance dont Stiles avait fait preuve jusque maintenant tomba au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient vers l'entrée de l'appartement du chasseur. Une fois à l'intérieur, au chaud, il se révéla plus tendu que jamais. Chris partit en direction de la cuisine, faute de pouvoir prendre une douche il aurait au moins sa boisson, Stiles le suivit sans se poser de questions.

Cela faisait environ vingt minutes qu'ils étaient posés l'un en face de l'autre, Chris une bouteille de bière à la main et Stiles qui le regardait. C'était vraiment bizarre comme ambiance. Les deux ne se parlaient pas, en même temps ils ne savaient pas trop quoi se dire.

Le chasseur observa Stiles, il semblait tendu et stressé. Étrange. Chris poussa plus en détail son inspection tout en restant discret. Stiles était un jeune homme maintenant, bien loin du gamin d'autrefois, la vie ne l'avait pas épargné, lui non plus. Il avait prit en masse musculaire, tout en conservant un corps svelte et fort. Ses cheveux avaient l'air doux, sa peau aussi...  
Oh ! Wow ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe là ? Sa main se resserra sur la bouteille. Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Depuis quand il regardait Stiles comme ça ? Et surtout, pourquoi il regardait Stiles comme ça ? C'était un gosse, merde !

_ Chris ? Ça va ?

L'hyperactif s'approcha du chasseur et posa sa main sur son épaule. Le coeur du plus vieux rata un battement.

_ Ma femme est morte. Ma fille aussi...

Stiles grimaça.

_ Hey, je t'en veux pas, assura Chris en attrapant le poignet de Stiles alors que celui ci retirait sa main de son épaule.

Stiles regarda ses doigts sur sa peau, un pouce qui faisait de petits ronds dans le creux de son poignet. C'était chaud et réconfortant. C'était tendre et doux.  
Chris retira brusquement sa main, comme s'il venait de se brûler.

_ Je... Excuse-moi.  
_ Ça va, c'était agréable.

Le chasseur papillonna des yeux. Il manquait d'air tout à coup. Qu'est ce qui se passait dans cette cuisine, bon sang ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ce soir ?  
Chris avala sa salive.

_ Stiles, pourquoi es-tu ici ?  
_ C'est vous qui m'avez amené. C'est pour ça que je suis ici. Sinon je serais ailleurs, comme chez moi, expliqua le lycéen.

Quoi ? Ce gamin avait le don de le – et n'importe quel autre être vivant sur cette terre - prendre pour un imbécile. Il balaya l'air de la main.

_ Stiles, tu sais ce que je veux dire. Pourquoi tu veux rester avec moi ? Je veux dire, je ne suis pas spécialement de bonne compagnie et nous ne sommes pas spécialement amis, surtout que tu as genre un an de moins que feu ma fille, dit-il en se passant une main sur sa barbe, signe évident de fatigue après tant d'emmerdes.

L'hyperactif baissa les yeux, légèrement peiné. A chaque fois que Chris parlait d'Allison, il avait l'impression de lui faire du mal.

_ Vous étiez seul et moi aussi. Et puis c'est de ma faute alors..  
_ Stiles... Je t'ai déjà dis que tu n'y étais pour rien, d'accord ? Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu..

Les yeux humides de Stiles rencontrèrent ceux aciers de Chris, le coupant dans sa phrase. Il voyait dans ce regard toute la peine et la détresse que lui ne pouvait – n'arrivait – plus à ressentir. Le chagrin. Cela bouleversa le chasseur. Il attrapa le jeune homme et le serra dans ses bras, une main sur sa nuque, l'autre au milieu de son dos. Un geste qui réchauffa son cœur. Là, tout se suite, la seule chose dont il avait besoin c'était un contact, un ancrage avec la vie.  
Stiles resta les bras ballants l'espace de quelques secondes avant de répondre à l'étreinte chaude d'Argent et de passer ses bras autour de sa taille. Une larme coula sur sa joue.  
Le temps se figea durant ce câlin pour le moins troublant pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

_ Dites... marmonna Stiles dans le tee-shirt du plus vieux.  
_ Mmh ?  
_ Je sais que... Que c'est pas de ma faute mais je...

Chris se détacha de lui, à regret, et plongea son regard dans ses yeux.

_ Je sais, Stiles... Je sais.

Son sourire était triste. Il posa sa main sur la joue de Stiles, hypnotisé par les orbes whisky. Il caressa doucement la pommette du jeune homme. Il inspira un coup.

Stiles scrutait chacun de ses mouvements et se raccrochait à son souffle. Son cœur se serra quand le chasseur retira sa main pour ouvrir le frigo et en sortir deux bières, dont une qu'il lui tendit avant de se diriger vers le salon.

Quand le cerveau de Stiles se remit en marche, il alla retrouver le chasseur qui s'était avachi sur le canapé, face à la télé éteinte. Il s'installa à ses côtés et but une gorgée de bière.  
L'atmosphère était encore plus lourd que dans la cuisine une demi-heure plus tôt. L'hyperactif ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire, si bien qu'il ne trouva rien de mieux que de jouer avec l'étiquette de sa boisson.  
De son côté, Chris n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur autre chose que l'hyperactif, la ligne de sa mâchoire, le rose de ses lèvres, la douceur de sa peau... Mais qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui bon sang ?

_ Dites ?  
_ Stiles... Arrête avec ça, s'il te plaît, et pose ta question.  
_ Oh. Euh. D'accord. Pardon. C'est juste que je me demandais... Enfin non, laissez tomber.  
_ Pose ta question.

Stiles fit la moue.

_ Pourquoi vous n'avez pas refait votre vie?

Chris tourna la tête vers lui et haussa un sourcil.

_ Pourquoi ça t'intéresse?

L'hyperactif se mit à rougir et baissa la tête. Il bafouilla quelque chose que le chasseur ne comprit pas.

_ Stiles ?  
_ C'est... Je... Euh... Hum.., se raclant la gorge.

_ Après tout ça, je n'en avais pas franchement envie. Et puis, je n'avais pas spécialement de prétendants, répondit finalement Chris en haussant les épaules, le regard rivé dans le vide.

Stiles pivota vivement la tête au point que sa nuque craqua, le faisant grimacer à la douleur.

_ Prétendant ?!  
_ Mh.  
_ Comme dans "prétendant" au masculin ?! s'étouffa presque Stiles.

Oh la boulette... Le chasseur n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'il disait et il venait de révéler son secret le mieux gardé.

Il ferma les yeux, espérant disparaître.

_ Vous êtes gay ?!  
_ Rah, Stiles arrête de crier ! S'il te plaît..  
_ Pardon. C'est juste que je pensais pas...  
_ Ne le répète pas, c'est tout ce que je te demande.  
_ Pourquoi ? Vous avez honte ? demanda l'hyperactif de façon incisive.  
_ Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non. C'est juste que les gens parlent et avec tout ce qui s'est passé, je ne suis pas sûr que le fait d'apprendre que je sois gay soit bien vu.  
_ C'est franchement con. Je veux dire... Imaginez, vous rencontrer un mec qui vous plaît, et à qui vous plaisez, vous seriez prêt à renoncer à une histoire pour des gens qui parlent ?

Stiles s'était retourné et assit en tailleur pour être face au chasseur sur le canapé. Chris le regarda. Un gamin de dix-huit ans lui faisait la morale sur son homosexualité, c'était un comble, mais dans un sens Stiles avait raison. Il ne voudrait pas passer à côté d'une histoire. Il avait aimé quelques hommes avant sa femme, et puis il y avait eu sa femme et c'était tout.

_ Non tu as sans doute raison. Mais qui voudrait d'un vieux chasseur comme moi, hein? plaisanta-t-il  
_ Moi je voudrais... souffla Stiles en baissant les yeux.

Quoi?  
Que venait-il de dire?  
Chris avait mal compris, c'était certain. N'est ce pas ?

Stiles releva les yeux, de la détermination dans le regard.

_ Moi je voudrais de vous.

Cela eut le mérite de couper le souffle au chasseur.

_ Stiles, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis.

L'hyperactif ricana.

_ Oh si, je sais ! Croyez moi je le sais. C'est pas vous qui vous levez tous les matins avec la gaule après avoir fait un rêve de vous, ou qui bandez juste parce que vous m'avez plaqué contre un mur, ou même...  
_ Stiles, tais-toi ! Cria le chasseur en se levant, horrifié. Horrifié d'être excité par les paroles de Stiles.  
_ Pourquoi ? Vous me plaisez ! Et je sais que je vous plais. J'ai vu comment vous me regardiez dans la cuisine. Je vois bien que je vous fais de l'effet.  
_ Tu te trompes. Tu n'es qu'un gamin. Tu ne me plais pas et tu ne plairas jamais, lâcha le chasseur en reculant d'avantage.

C'était mal connaître Stiles et son obstination. Il s'avança vers le chasseur, l'obligeant à reculer encore. Ne t'approche pas Stiles, s'il te plait, pensait Chris. Il ne pouvait - devait – pas. Trop dangereux. Il finit tout de même piégé dans un angle. Sans échappatoire. Enfin si, il y avait beaucoup de façon de sortir de cette situation mais en avait-il seulement envie ? Il ne savait plus.

_ Vraiment ?

Stiles s'avança jusqu'à coller son torse à celui de Chris. Le plus vieux ferma les yeux et arrêta de respirer, l'odeur de Stiles court-circuitait son cerveau. Il serra les poings, il pouvait sentir la bouche du jeune homme à quelques millimètres de la sienne.

_ Très bien. Lâcha l'hyperactif avant de s'éloigner et de se diriger vers la sortie.

Il fallut une trentaine de secondes à Chris avant de comprendre que Stiles partait et un peu plus pour réaliser qu'il n'avait pas envie qu'il parte. Il se précipita à sa suite, l'arrêtant à la porte d'entrée. Ils se jaugèrent du regard. Dix-huit ans... Majorité Californienne ? L'aîné se raccrocha à ça.

Chris plaqua le plus jeune à la porte avant de lui dévorer la bouche. Leur dents s'entrechoquèrent, le baiser était désordonné et pressé. Les mains se perdaient dans les cheveux, passaient sur et sous les vêtements.  
Chris se recula à nouveau, haletant, débrayé et les cheveux en bataille. Stiles était dans un triste état également, son entrejambe désormais enserré dans son jean.

\- Stiles. Je peux pas faire ça. Tu.. et je..

Le jeune s'avança, posa sa main sur la joue du chasseur qui ferma les yeux au contact.

\- C'est bon, c'est OK.

Stiles vint lentement poser ses lèvres sur celles de Chris qui s'électrisa. Il répondit au baiser. Dans une douceur infini, il ramena Stiles plus proche de lui, comme pour se fondre en lui. Il caressa la peau de ses reins sous son tee-shirt, embrassa sa mâchoire, alla lécher sa nuque tendrement, mordiller son lobe. L'hyperactif était dans un état second, comblé par les attentions du chasseur. Son cœur battait la chamade, le souffle chaud de Chris sur sa peau rendait ses jambes tremblantes. Ses mains se nichèrent dans les cheveux poivre et sel.  
Christopher était devenu incapable de réfléchir son corps guidait ses actes. Il aimait embrasser Stiles, il adorait sentir son odeur. Être avec un homme était dans sa nature, il ne s'était marié avec une femme que pour son père, alors certes, il avait aimé Victoria, mais déjà à l'époque il savait que le corps d'une femme, aussi masculine soit elle, ne le comblerait jamais vraiment...  
Seulement, être avec Stiles... Il avait à peine dix-huit ans et, franchement, son argument de la majorité californienne était stupide. Son père était le shérif, bon sang ! Son instinct de survie était-il tombé si bas ? Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, pas en ayant eu une fille de son âge. Pas en imaginant cette même fille dans les bras d'un homme plus vieux.  
Ses lèvres quittèrent la clavicule sur laquelle elles s'étaient posées et ses hanches cessèrent de bouger. Il colla son front à celui du plus jeune en gardant les yeux fermés, étant persuadé que s'il voyait ses deux orbes ambrés son courage disparaîtrait.

_ Stiles. Je peux pas.

Il joua de son nez sur celui retroussé de l'hyperactif.

_ Je peux pas continuer... ça.

Il vint cueillir les lèvres rougies dans une caresse aérienne.

_ Je...

Stiles recula le visage du chasseur en posant ses mains de part et d'autre de sa tête. Il le regarda et scruta chaque micro-réactions. Le jeune inversa leur position, le chasseur plaqué contre la porte et lui collé à son corps.

_ Sachez une chose, Monsieur Argent, si vous voulez me faire croire que ce qu'il se passe maintenant n'est pas bien ou n'importe quoi d'autre que ce que c'est vraiment, je ne vous croirai pas, déclara-t-il avec assurance avant de changer de ton. Tu as envie de moi, et j'ai terriblement envie de toi depuis je ne sais combien de temps, alors mets ce foutu cerveau en pause. Et apprécie.

A la fin de sa phrase, Stiles tomba à genou et déboutonna le jean du chasseur, chasseur qui tenta désespérément d'arrêter Stiles sitôt qu'il eut compris son intention.

Étonnamment, Stiles était rapide et habile dans ces moments-là, c'était un de ses dons particuliers, comme il aimait le dire, et il n'avait jamais eu de critiques.

Alors que Chris tentait tant bien que mal de reculer le lycéen, ce dernier attrapa le sexe déjà en érection et en lécha le gland.

_ Putain de merde!

La tête de Chris frappa la porte derrière lui et son dos se cambra instinctivement.  
Stiles suçota le gland avec lenteur pendant que les mains de son amant allaient se perdre dans ses cheveux.

_ Stiles tu... ce n'est pas... Haa !

Le plus jeune venait d'avaler le membre du plus vieux et d'imprimer un va-et-vient profond. Chris regarda sa queue entrer et sortir de cette antre chaude et humide. Son souffle était court, ses mains tiraient sur les cheveux de l'hyperactif, son regard tomba dans les yeux ambrés qui le scrutaient, les pupilles dilatées par l'envie. Stiles était magnifique.  
Dans un mouvement incontrôlable de ses hanches, Chris s'enfonça dans la gorge de son amant, il paniqua quelques secondes avant de sentir Stiles accélérer la cadence en aspirant un peu plus sa virilité. Il se sentait venir, ce n'était plus pour longtemps, il pouvait sentir son bas-ventre se contracter. Bon sang que l'hyperactif était doué, il n'avait pas ressentit pareil sensation depuis... eh bien depuis très longtemps sa femme refusant obstinément de lui faire des gâteries.

\- Stiles... Je... Han ! Je vais..

Stiles rajouta sa main au va-et-vient et serra le sexe de son amant. Le mouvement était plus rapide, plus profond, plus serré.

_ Stiles tu dois... Haa !

Chris se déversa dans la bouche de l'hyperactif qui accueillit le liquide avec plaisir.  
Stiles remonta à hauteur de visage en se léchant les lèvres, en caressant délicatement le sexe chaud de son amant. Le chasseur ne résista pas à la vue et s'empressa de l'embrasser, se goûtant soi-même. Le baiser prit fin en même temps que Stiles reboutonnait le jean de Chris. L'hyperactif était toujours à l'étroit dans son pantalon mais qu'importe, une petite branlette en rentrant et ça irait, Chris n'était pas encore prêt pour le reste, pensait-il.

_ Je devrais rentrer maintenant, chuchota le cadet.  
_ Hors de question... rétorqua l'aîné sur un même ton avant de caresser le membre de son amant à travers le tissu.

Les yeux miel de Stiles s'agrandir d'étonnement et un gémissement passa ses lèvres quand la main se pressa d'avantage sur son sexe. Chris l'embrassa encore, il était temps qu'il s'occupe de lui.

000

Allongé dans le grand lit King size du chasseur pour un câlin post-orgasme, le plus jeune était dans les bras de celui-ci.

_ C'était la première fois... Je veux dire depuis ma femme... Que je couche avec un homme. Enfin je veux dire-

Stiles le fit taire d'un baiser tendre.  
Ils n'étaient pas encore officiellement en couple ni même sûr d'être un couple, pour le moment ils étaient juste deux personnes qui se plaisaient et qui venaient de coucher ensemble.  
Stiles espérait qu'ils iraient plus loin.  
Chris l'espérait aussi, même s'il savait que ça ne serait pas facile, qu'il y aurait moult problèmes dont un nommé Shérif, mais pour l'instant, il profitait de son jeune amant qui s'était endormi dans ses bras.  
Il embrassa le sommet de sa tête et le rejoignit dans les bras de Morphée.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ^^**

 **Bisous Bisous**

 **MAJ 29/06/2017 : J'ai vu que certaine partie avait été mangé du coup j'ai corrigé ^^**


End file.
